


Dear Gabriel

by WarAgainstReality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarAgainstReality/pseuds/WarAgainstReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is gone but you haven't given up. You're still waiting for him to come back to you in the spot that belongs to just the two of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Gabriel

"Dear Gabriel, I've been waiting for you. I wait in our spot everyday. I heard what you did, but I refuse to believe you're really gone. I can feel your presence here like a tangible force. It calms me and gives me hope. I know I'm not truly alone. I'll keep waiting," I whispered into the wind as my hair blew wildly around my face.

The long grass and flowers dotting the field swayed in the endless wind as I stood there. There was something so open and free about this place. It was almost like if you kept running you could simply fly away. It was peace and power wrapped into one. It was the spot where Gabriel and I belonged.

It had been months since Gabriel sacrificed himself in the name of mankind. No matter what they told me, I wouldn't give up. I would feel it if he was truly gone. A hole in the heart rather than this painful yearning. I just had to wait.

I was a hunter who worked herself into a corner. I was about to be killed by some pagans when he showed up and pulled me from the fire. I was surprised when Loki broke from his kin to rescue a human. I was utterly flabbergasted when I realized there was no way in hell, well heaven, he was Loki. The wings flickering between dimensions were clue enough.

-flashback-  
"Don't flatter yourself," he murmured. "It just seemed like a waste. You've heard of me. I prefer to do things the fun way."

"Yes, I have," I murmured. "The question is which one you are. After all, only angels have wings."

"Wa-you can see my-" he kept cutting himself off. "How- It can't be."

"Care to share with the class?" I smirked up at him. "What's your real name and why are you so freaked that I can see your wings?"

"They call me Gabriel," he bowed dramatically. "And only an angel's soulmate is supposed to be able to see its wings."

"Why did you really save me?" I swallowed my surprise. 

"I told you," Gabriel shrugged. "It would be a waste. Your soul is unnaturally beautiful and pure. There aren't enough of those to just let one get killed in front of me."  
-flashback over-

"Dear Gabriel, I met your brother the other day. He and the Winchesters went for the same hunt I did. We all got out with hardly a scratch. He knew what I was to you and that makes me happy. They told me about the time they spent with you and the pranks you pulled. I bet it was glorious. Maybe next time I can help. I'm still waiting for you. Come home soon."

Weeks turned to months but I never gave up or moved on. I came to our spot every day and poured my heart out to him. Maybe it was a prayer. I can't really tell any more. He made me a promise and I intend to make him keep it. I don't back down when something, someone, is this important.

-flashback-  
"Come on, Trick," I grinned grabbing his hand. "I can't wait any longer. What's the big surprise?"

"Come here," he opened his arms wide and waggled his eyebrows as he motioned me forward. "We're gonna have to get a bit cozy. Not that that's a problem."

I dove into his arms running at full speed. He chuckled as he caught me and spun me around to wind down the impact. Gabriel pulled me close and with a flutter of wings we were gone. I instinctually closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest.

"Aren't you going to look?" Gabriel chuckled tightening his arms. "Not that I'm complaining, but you were pretty excited about this place a minute ago."

I looked around at the beautiful field in front of me in awe. It looked like something out of a fairytale. I could just imagine some mythical creature living in the trees that blanketed its edge. To be fair, I knew most mythical creatures exist. I'm a hunter here with an angel after all.

"Like it?" He grabbed my hand and lead me to a place where a far reaching branch hung out among it all. On further examination, I noticed a simple swing attached. "Wanna learn to fly?"

"How?"

"This is the closest thing to the feeling of flying as a human can get," he smiled. "This is my secret place. Now it can be ours. You in?"

I nodded happily. Before he knew what was going on, I had an armful of angel. He just chuckled and held me tight. He was always happy to be together no matter how short the time might be.  
-flashback over-

"Dear Gabriel, I don't know what to do any more. I'm still waiting but nothing changes. Is this how I'm supposed to feel? Am I just too stubborn to admit that you broke your promise? You promised that everything would be okay. You promised we would always be together. Where are you? Why did you leave me alone? You-you made a promise."

I sank to my knees on the grass as I felt all of the warmth evaporate from my body. Did I imagine his presence? Had I just been fooling myself into thinking he would come home? They told me that Lucifer killed him. Did I really doubt that the original evil could be strong and ruthless enough to murder his own little brother?

"I'm pathetic," I murmured as I let myself fall over and roll into the fetal position. "What can I do now?"

Eventually I cried myself to sleep. I had a beautiful dream. Gabe and I were back in our spot again. The sun was shining, the wind was blowing, and we were chasing each other through the tall grass. Suddenly he caught me and we tumbled to the ground.

"Stop it," I cried out as I fought the laughter as he tickled me. "That's not fair."

"I'm sorry," his face turned sad and serious. "I didn't want this to end."

He suddenly disappeared and my beautiful delusion turned into a nightmare. I was enveloped in a deep, all encompassing despair. The sky turned dark and lightning tore across it. I was afraid and alone.

Suddenly a voice spoke, "Don't be afraid and don't lose faith. Gabriel will come home soon. I assure you."

The voice was warm and familiar although I never remember hearing it. I looked around and saw a figure standing in the shadows.

"Who are you?"

"I am Gabriel's father. Believe me. He will come back to you."

I woke up with a start. The field was dark. Night had fallen while I was asleep. I didn't stand up. What was the point? I had nothing to get back to. 

"What did he mean?" I murmured as I forced myself to stand up anyways. "Was that really-"

I closed my eyes and prayed with all of my might, "Dear Gabriel, I think I spoke to your father in a dream. He promised you were coming back to me. I'm not giving up on you no matter how ridiculous it may sound. You know how stubborn I can be. Can you hear me? Please come home."

"I always hear you," I felt a warm pair of arms wind around me. "It just took a while to make the trip back. Coming back from the dead isn't exactly a cake walk. Miss me?"

I threw my eyes open and was met with a pair of champagne colored eyes. He smiled gently at me. Tears filled my eyes as I threw my arms around him. He was finally back. After all this time, I was back in his arms.

"Just a whole lot," I whispered into his chest. "Don't ever do that to me again, Trick, or so help me I will drag your father out of retirement and hunt you down myself."

"I don't plan on leaving you ever again," he leaned down and kissed me gently. "I have a promise to keep."


End file.
